Integrated circuits (ICs) typically generate heat when powered by an electric source such as a power supply. Overheating causes damage to the IC. Increases in clock speed, device activity, and the number of devices increases heat of the IC. A thermal management device employing a thermal sensor is typically used to prevent ICs from overheating. The thermal sensor detects a temperature of the IC. Analog circuitry is used to detect the temperature of the IC, and voltage and current characteristics are changed depending upon the temperature of the IC.
An output of the temperature related signal is typically input into an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and converted to digital values. The analog circuitry typically includes a pair of ADCs for processing the output (e.g., a temperature independent signal and a temperature dependent signal). The temperature independent signal and the temperature dependent signal are compared with each other. Because the temperature independent signal and temperature dependent signal are processed using separate ADCs, there is an intrinsic offset of comparators of the ADCs and a nonlinearity of capacitance with regards to voltage and temperature, which affect a difference in the outputs thereof and accuracy of resulting output of the analog circuitry. A chopping process and/or a dynamic element matching (DEM) process are performed to eliminate the offset and non-linearity.